The present invention relates to the field of medical devices in eye treatment, and more specifically, to a portable and intelligent intraocular and extraocular muscle sensitive exercise training instrument and its training method.
The intraocular muscle or ciliaris sensitivity exercise (i.e., sensitivity adjustment training) can help prevent and control myopia, mitigate presbyopia, prevent and treat eye fatigue and improve low vision of amblyopia, and also can remedy dyslexia and ADHD among children and so on. However, no major progress in instrument R&D was made over the past 30 years.
Currently, the intraocular muscle training and sensitivity exercise adjustment instruments in the Chinese market mainly include flip glasses and a linear training instrument. They are mainly provided with the following functions:
The flip glasses use positive and negative lenses which take turns to turn over for sensitivity training and adjustment. To prevent dizziness, eye distension and blurred vision, the degree of the positive and negative lenses is usually limited to less than 2.5D. Namely, the training is less forceful. In addition, users need to constantly turn over the lenses by hands, so it is very inconvenient to use and has poor compliance. A few months ago, I (Liu Dongguang) invented automated flip glasses, which still have the certain limitation of less forceful adjustment and training intensity in such products, despite some advantages.
The linear training instrument is known domestically as a kind of large-sized instrument mainly used in hospitals and training centers, with several thousand to tens of thousands yuan in price. China has a shortage of intelligent linear training instruments for family use. On the other hand, small-sized linear training instruments for family use produced in foreign countries have some shortcomings, for example, they cannot being folded to become smaller due to their longer bodies (about 1M), so they are inconvenient for users, especially teenagers, to take along, and additionally they are all sold at prices of over 1,000 yuan. They are not good for the promotion among adolescent students.
Furthermore, related studies show that the lateral rectus (six pieces) sensitivity exercise is not only beneficial to eye healthcare and dyslexia remediation, but also can strengthen memory so as to improve intelligence. It has a profound effect on improving the quality of human eye healthcare.
The domestic patent of a vision device (Patent No. 95115473.7) discloses a technical solution of amblyopia treatment, which uses the principle of casing pipe to make a sighting mark connecting rod, and then ask patients to gaze at lighting sighting marks disposed at the end of the sighting mark connecting rod, so as to treat patients with amblyopia. However, the structure of the technical solution may bring many inconveniences; for example, patients need to adjust the distance of the sighting marks by manually adjusting the sighting mark connecting rod, but in reality, it needs to constantly or intermittently adjust the distance between the sighting marks and patients' eyes during the entire training process, so the technical solution is not suitable for long-time use; moreover, as the sighting mark connecting rod of the technical solution adopts a casing pipe mechanism which cannot be removed, so that it is inconvenient to take along due to a relatively large volume.
Based on the above-mentioned contents as well as reviews of domestic and foreign literature, it is found that there are no instruments provided with both intraocular and extraocular muscle sensitivity exercise training functions. Therefore, it is necessary to make up the blank and drawback of the prior art, thus to provide an intraocular and extraocular muscle sensitivity exercise training instrument which has a simple structure and is convenient to use and take along.